Down from that Dreaded Mountain
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: "It's Thanksgiving?" "Yes, it is. You've been up on that bloody mountain for much too long now, Red." "Yes. But I'm here now." Specialshipping one-shot


**Author's Note:**

_**HAPPY LATE TURKEY DAY! Soooo I got bored again and thus this was created. I seriously have no idea what the heck this is, and it honestly sucks, but oh freakin well, deal with it you ungrateful monkeys. SO this is about Red when he's up on that bloody mountain. There's little eensy weensy hints of Specialshippiness, and I was gonna add more buuuut I just kinda cut the story short. I dunno. Read the terrible randomness!**_

_**Rant over! Read on! Flamers get locked ontop of Mount Silver to freeze and reviewers get to come to the dexholders' Thanksgiving feast!**_

_**-Silvia the Conquerer**_

_**(I like that name!)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crystal and her eternal love for Gold. MANGAQUEST~! MANGAQUEST~! MANGAQUEST~! I feel like I stole that from a different fic I read. I apologize to the owner of that statement. Actually, this story has nothing to do with Mangaquestshipping...  
Anyways, I don't own Pokemon, or anything else for that matter.**

* * *

He stood atop that dreaded mountain, and looked out on the world. He was in no mood for training that day, which seemed to worry Pika. He just looked out on the world, as if he was guarding it, forever on that snowy ledge to protect his region.

Snow started to fall.

Pika tugged on the leg of his jeans, worried that his trainer would catch a cold or freeze or get frostbite or maybe even hypothermia. Red remained motionless and stoic, not even noticing. There was no expression on his plain, porcelain face. His spiked hair blew in the powerful wind and threatened to pull his hat off, but he made no movement.

He remained silent.

He stood still.

And as a child, Red was _never_ one to sit still. Rather, he was always off running about, and that was how he encountered Poli. But much had changed. He became champion of Kanto, for one. Challengers came constantly, each facing the climb of the mountain, usually from the inside as it was the less dangerous path. But slowly the flow died down, since none could conquer the obstacles of the mountain, none could reach him on top, so they left to train until they could. Barely anyone ever found him, there on the ledge or at his camp in a hidden cave that led out onto the ledge, and when they did finally make it to the top where he resided, they could not beat him. For he was constantly training.

Training…

To distract himself from reality.

He looked around Kanto once more, gazing at it from high up, only his eyes moving. It had been a year, and maybe a few months longer, since he had been down there. Been actually to Kanto, to its towns and cities, and especially PalletTown. He wondered if it had changed in the year.

He then wondered where his fellow dexholders were. Apparently, there were new ones in the Sinnoh and Unova regions, but he had never met them. The Hoenn trio—Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald—were traveling together, from what little he knew. Though he wondered if that was true since all they ever seemed to do was argue. Then again, they were good friends.

He'd heard too that Gold had started his very own daycare. Crystal, along with still aspiring to be a researcher, had decided to help him, since she knew he wouldn't be able to keep track of everything on his own. He wasn't where Silver was exactly, but he knew Silver had gotten a job as a spy to see if there were any new evil organizations rising, and if so, to stop them. His partner—much to his annoyment, probably—was the young and ever-cheerful Lyra, also a spy aiding him in that hunt.

Then there were Red's Kanto friends. Green was no doubt at his gym in ViridianCity, beating challengers and training disciples daily. Red wondered how much Green had improved since their last battle; if his Pokemon had become more powerful, if he had a better strategy, if he had gotten taller or stronger. Then again, Red always somehow beat him. A year on a mountain with constant training could really strengthen someone.

And where could sneaky, meddling Blue be? Red suspected she was off causing trouble on the SeviiIslands, or maybe she went back to PalletTown, or—most likely—pestering the other dexholders, namely her favorite to annoy, Green. She could be anywhere, really. Red realized she probably visited the others a lot.

And then…there was Yellow. She was probably still in ViridianCity, spending her days in the forest, drawing pictures of ChuChu, or other forest Pokemon. Red remembered the first time he had seen her sketchpad, and it was open to a picture of him and a picture of Pika. That was the time when Yellow had saved him from the Elite Four. Blue had told her he was missing, and just like that a quiet, shy forest girl sprung into action and saved him and the rest of the world, simply because she was worried for the boy who had rescued her from a Dragonair those two years before.

_I must mean a lot to her…_ Red thought to himself. _Is she that worried for my sake even now, when I haven't spoken to her in a year?_

Red knew that if the positions were switched, that if friendly, cheerful Yellow was up sitting stoically on this bloody mountain and he was down in PalletTown, he'd be concerned like crazy for her. Actually, he'd probably march up that mountainside and get her to come home, even if he had to carry her down.

For the first time in hours, Red's expression changed.

For the first time in a year, Red smiled, reminiscing.

He remembered all the times they had saved each other, everything they had been through together; from fighting the crimes of the Elite Four and the Mask of Ice, to getting trapped together on an airship, they would always save each other. Even when they were petrified, he had wanted to protect her, since she was asleep and vulnerable from using her powers.

He felt another tug on his pant leg, and looked down, finally, to see Pika with an extremely concerned and nervous expression. Seeing Red smiling was possibly worse than the silence, since it was so out of character now.

Red glanced back at Kanto, in all its majesty, and his eyes found the ViridianForest.

For the first time in an entire year, Red spoke.

"_Yellow_…"

Her name came out as more of a croak, since Red's vocal chords hadn't been used in twelve months. Pika now looked like he thought the apocalypse was about to happen. Red turned away from the view, and scooped up his Pikachu, walking back into the cave inside the mountain. "Pika, we're going to visit Yellow."

It took a moment for the words to register, but once they did, the mouse Pokemon squealed in delight, ecstatic to be off of the loathed mountain, and to see his mate.

Red smiled again, lifted his sole backpack, and began to trek down and off Mount Silver.

* * *

"The Champion of Kanto came off MountSilver today!" squealed an excited trainer.

Another gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" replied the first. "It's all over the news!"  
Yellow stopped in her tracks. She had just been walking through town to get some last-minute ingredients for a pie she was baking. What were those trainers talking about? They couldn't have meant anyone but Red…but that was impossible! He _had_ to still be up on MountSilver, he always was, training and doing Arceus knows what else up there. Yellow shook her head. He was probably only coming down to go to Pallet Town for Thanksgiving, which was that day (though she highly doubted Red even knew the date, much less that it was a holiday, but that idea that he was spending Thanksgiving with his family was the only logical explanation as to why he'd come off the bloody mountain.)

Yellow tuned out the rest of the townspeople as she made her way home and walked inside, the smell of a cooking turkey a pleasant welcome. Her uncle was out, and while he said they shouldn't do anything too special for the holiday, she wanted to surprise him. Plus, she had already invited the other Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn dexholders to come, since all of them were a family to her as well (and because the other regions were too far away for some to come on such short notice). Most could come, except for Silver and Lyra, who were off on some mission to defeat a group of idiots trying to reform Team Rocket. And of course, Red.

Yellow sighed as she pulled pie crusts out of the bag from the market. ChuChu, hearing noise from the kitchen, bounded in, chirping happily about how nice the day was.

That was when Yellow heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Red had been followed ever since he was on ground level. Shocked trainers wanting battles and questioning media reporters swarmed him, but he ignored them. He just pushed on and eventually made his way to ViridianCity. People pestered him with questions; why was he down there, why was he going to ViridianCity?

He answered none.

And the crowd following him got especially confused when he walked up to the door of a house on the outskirts of the city. Wouldn't he be challenging his rival, Green, if he was in ViridianCity? Why was he going to that house?

Red knocked on the door, and it swung open to reveal a short blonde girl, with confused golden eyes.

"R-Red?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Yellow was shocked when Red wrapped his arms around her. She wondered if all this was real; him coming down from the mountain, and visiting her. There was a crowd around him, but he was Champion after all, so that could have been expected. Some in the crowd looked surprised, others let out "Aw!"s, and soon they all dispersed.

"…Yellow…" Red said softly, still hugging her after a good five minutes. "I…I'm sorry…" He sounded like he hadn't spoken for months, which was probably true.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, laughing a little. She pulled away slightly so she could look into his ruby eyes.

"I've…I've been up on that mountain for too long."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes. But you're here now. Something must have knocked some sense into you. Hey, you know, the other dexholders are coming soon. Want to help me out wit cooking? They're coming for Thanksgiving."

He narrowed his eyes as he followed her inside the house. "It's Thanksgiving?"

She laughed lightly again. "Yes, it is. You've been up on that bloody mountain for much too long now, Red."

"Yes. But I'm here now," he replied.

* * *

"Come on Green!" Blue wailed as she pulled the reluctant brunette up the pathway. "Greeeeeeeen. Come oooooooon. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up and walk instead of just standing there while I drag you there!"

Green sighed. "Pesky girl..." He started to walk so that Blue wouldn't pull out Blasty on him or something. He wouldn't be able to use Charizard in defense because a) fire was weak against water, and b) Blue, being Blue, would fake tears and run to Silver, claiming that Green attacked her. The jade-eyed boy just couldn't win.

"Ugh!" Blue complained. "We _are_ late, and it's all your fault!"

Green sighed again. "We're at her house, obnoxious woman, you cna quiet down."

"Hmph," Blue huffed, crossing her arms.

Green wrapped on the door, and it swung open, only to reveal Gold, who let them in. All the other dexholders had already arrived and were chatting while the turkey and remaining pies cooked and music played. The whole house had a cozy feeling.

"Hey Gold, why did you answer the door and not our lovely hostess?" Blue asked.

Gold smirked in that way he always smirks when he suceeds in annoying Crystal. "Yellow's a bit...occupied with a certain guest over there." He pointed over his shoulder.

Yellow was sure enough there, but not alone. She was having a conversation with Ruby and Sapphire, but to Blue and Green's surprise, Red was standing next to her with his arm around her (which explained the faint blush that had colored the young blonde's cheeks).

"Huh?" Blue said in confusion. "What's Red doing here?"

Gold shrugged. "I dunno. He was here when me and Super Serious Gal got here."

Green rolled his eyes. "He probably just came down from his demon mountain because it's Thanksgiving."

Gold shook his head. "No, I don't think so. According to my sources-and by that I mean Crys-he didn't even know what date it was."

"So why did he come down here if he was so set on training that he was up on Mount Silver for a year?" Blue asked.

Gold grinned. "Oh, I think we can all see why."

He glanced over at the four having a conversation. Red was smiling, a smile that was filled with warmth that didn't exist at the peak of Mount Silver, that he probably hadn't worn in a year. And he was smiling with his eyes set on Yellow.

Blue grinned and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"Where did you get that camera from?" Green asked.

Blue shrugged. "I just kept it with me in case Red ever came down from that bloody mountain."

"And so he did," Gold replied. "All because of Yellow."


End file.
